


His fault

by xx4353



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx4353/pseuds/xx4353
Summary: Bruce and his family go on a nice family drive. One that Bruce will never forget about





	His fault

**Author's Note:**

> (All based o my headcanon for Bruce

It was a nice Saturday morning with clear skies and nice warm temperatures. It was a perfected driving weather if one wanted to just cruise around town. Bruce was slowly waking up from his long sleep in his bed and as he did so he felt a lump on his chest. As his eyes slowly opened up and gazed sleepily as the lump he saw that it was his wife Maria, whose head was laying on her husband’s chest. Bruce smiled and patted his wife head, “Hey honey. Time to wake up”, said Bruce and Maria gave a tired response”ehhhhh come on. Five minutes”. Bruce just gave a small laugh and said “hey if I have to get up you are going to get up too” “Oh alright. You are lucky you are so cute otherwise I wouldn’t listen to you”, she gave a happy smile to Bruce and he returned a favor with a just as happy smile. They both sluggish got out of bed. They both went to the bathroom first to do the usual brushing and flossing teeth. Bruce stared at his reflection in the mirror. His face was clean shaven and his fur was tidy and clean, he didn’t drink too much or at least to excess and he smoked but he was trying to get rid of that habit. His wife kisses him on the cheek and says “Come on Brucey lets go get Julie” His wife was, unlike Bruce, was a crocodile with a long but thin snout. And on that snout, there was a long scar going through the top part of the snout and ran down to the bottom snout part. And on the back of her head was a chipped scale through all these damages did not stop Bruce’s love for her. He put on a collared shirt and as he walked to his daughter room he passed the place where all the jackets and coats were hanged and he saw his one jacket that he wears more in winter and when it rained but he did love how it looked though he decided to not wear it today. Then he heard the sound of tiny footsteps running to him and he turned to the noise to see his daughter running up and then he crouched down and she ran up and gave her father a tight hug. She was lynx just liked him and she wore a jean jacket and looked at her father and gave a big smile “Hey daddy” “Hey Julie. You ready to go on that trip to the park?”. She then looked super happy and said “Yes!”. She loved playing outside and rolling in the grass even if they stained her clothes. He then picked her up and carry her to the car as his wife was putting on her t-shirt and her plaid shirt that was unbuttoned so that you could see her shirt that had a rock band on it and having that same band on some bands on her arm. Bruce put Julie in the back seat on the right side and he was at the wheel with his wife in the passenger seat right beside him. And the car roars to life to set off for a drive that Bruce will never ever forget.

 

The town they lived in was small in some ways but bigger then Possum Springs. The first noticeable sight was that graveyard. The radio was turned on and at first, some weather listened and it confirmed further that today was gonna to be perfect weather. His daughter was full of excitement and was having a hard time staying still so her mom put on some music since then Julie can focus on that instead. The park was about a 20-minute drive though it would be longer since the plan was also to take a drive around town before going to the park. Jokes and funny stories were told by the family, mostly Maria telling the best stories and Julie listening in silence and paying attention to the stories and tales. They were going on a more open road where most of the cars, trucks, and 18 wheelers come through at faster speeds than the normal roads in town. His wife was making some jokes and Bruce laughed happily and turns his head to see his family smiling faces and he couldn’t be happier. Then it happened. 

He turned his face back to driving and then saw the thing that ended all the happiness he ever felt. An 18 wheeler was rush towards them. Bruce in that second was filled fear he tried turning away from the crash but it was too late. The crash was direct to the right side of the car. There was a loud noise and Bruce found himself blacked out. He heard a dripping and he felt his forehead, a cut was there dripping blood. It took him a second to pieced together what just happened as he rubbed his head. Then he was struck with fear as he realized what just happened and his breathing became heavy and he looked to his family. What he saw has haunted him to this day. He first saw his wife. Her necked seemed to be snapped and her body was crushed and bone sticking out the skin and body bendy is so many wrong ways. Her body dripped all that crimson blood. His daughter, on the other hand, had her face busted and pushed into, with some teeth and blood flowing from her mouth. A large glass was going through her throat. Both she and her mother body laid limped like lifeless rag dolls. Bruce felt the urge vomit and he covered his mouth with his hand and he tried exiting the car and he opened the door and fell outside onto the road. He was on his knees and looking down to the floor, He was silently crying but crying a lot. His blood and tears dripped. By this point, all the cars on the road have stopped to look at the wreck and they called the police and an ambulance. He kept fighting this urge to puke his gut out and just bawled. There was one thought going through his mind and it was “M-My wif…fe is d-d-ead…M…My wonderful d-daughter….I…..I..It all my fault” His blood and tears started to leak and mixed together. Why did it have to him to survived he thought. Why should he live while his wife and daughter had to die? He might not know the answers to these question but one thing he thought he knew clearly that it was All his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> (this story came to me after reading some works by T3T3r)


End file.
